


Toni saves Cheryl

by SPI24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPI24/pseuds/SPI24
Summary: How do I imagine it will be 2x17





	Toni saves Cheryl

Toni is very worried because she can not find Cheryl. Penelope told her that Cheryl went to Switzerland but she doesn't believe such a thing,especially after what almost happened last night,they almost kissed.  
She is rushing to school to look for Veronica and Josie to ask them to help her to find her beautiful babygirl.  
"Hi guys. I'm really worried because I can't find Cheryl.Can you please help me?"  
" Of course. Did you talk to her mother? maybe she know something"  
"Well,I tried to but she told me to not come back at her house because Cheryl went to a school in Switzerland, but it's a lie"  
"How do you know it's a lie?"Josie asks her being very irritated.  
" Because I know my Bombshell. She won't leave me like this,Josie."  
"Wait. Are you guys togheter?" Veronica asks very surprised but Toni's answer.  
"Not really...but we almost kissed last night.It doesn't matter now. I need to know she's okay"  
"Let's go to her mother's house"  
After they arrived to Penolope's house she shows them a drawing made by Cheryl with Josie's image.  
"I send her to a hospital because she is crazy,girls.She was obsessed with Josie."  
"Oh my god. I need to get out right now!!!" she runs to the door and gets out.  
"Josie!! Wait,please!!" Toni runs after her.  
"I can't help you,Toni. Cheryl is crazy and a bitch and she was since the beginning. You'll see. I'm sorry. I hope you'll find her but I don't want to find her after this"  
"Josie you don't even know her! She was almost raped by a idiot named Nick St. Clair,she almost commited suicide and her mother wants her dead. What are you talking about? Of course she she got attached to you, she had no one next to her but you are to selfish to see all of this. Go way. I don't need your help anymore."Toni was really mad.  
"Don't worry,Toni. We'll find her" Veronica put her hand on Toni's shoulder.  
"We better do unless I'm going to kill Penelope Blossom"  
They run to the psychiatric hospital to find Cheryl. But they tried to get into the basement so nobody will notice them.They have found lists of patients in salons.  
"Cheryl Blossom room number 24" Toni said being so worry about her babygirl right know. This place looks horible.  
"Let's go!"  
The door was locked but Toni has a full past with of breaking doors. She's a Serpent,let's not forget this.  
After she broked the door her heart was broken in a lot of pieces.  
Cheryl was down on the floor,with a lot of tears on her face,sedated,shee was very shaky.  
"Baby,baby,it's me. Please wake up. Baby!!" Toni was touching Cheryl's face.  
"Take her in your arms and let's get out of here.She'll wake up. She's just sedated."

When she wanted to raise her in her armes...she wake up.  
"T.T." That's all she was able to say but she had a big smile on her face.  
"Yes,Bombshell. It's me. I got you,beautiful.Let's go home"  
They managed to get out of the hospital without any problems.  
"Thank you so much,Ronnie. Without you it would have been impossible to get in there. Now I'm going home with her. We'll talk tomorrow,okay?"  
"Yeah,Toni. Take care of her"  
"I'm going to."  
Veronica left home.  
"Let's get you home,Cheryl Bombshell"

Toni pressed a kiss on Cheryl's lips.  
" what was this for,T.T?" Cheryl said smiling really big.  
" Because I love,Cheryl. You are sensational. Never leave me like this again,baby."  
" You saved me,Toni. Nobody cared about me before"  
" Well. That's their problem. I care about you a lot. And from this day you are going to stay with me. I know my house is not so nice as yours..."  
Cheryl stoped her with a kiss.  
" It's perfect there. And also...I never said this before but I love you too,Toni Topaz. Queen of the Serpents and also MY queen."  
"I'm glad you are safe now"  
"'I'm safe because of you"  
"Let's go home and sleep. You had enough for today.How are you feeling by the way? What they did to you?"  
" Not so great..All they wanted was to hurt me. I was so scared in there without you"  
" I'm here now" Toni hugged her really tight.  
They arrived to Topaz's home and slept togheter.

Everything felt perfect in those moments. Toni Topaz and Cheryl Blossom loved eachother so much. Their love was the most powerfull weapon.


End file.
